XKC
| place = Sole Survivor | alliances = | challenges = 7 | votesagainst = 7 | days = 39 | image2 = | season2 = 18 | tribes2 = | place2 = 6/20 | alliances2 = | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 34 | seasonscompeted = 2 | dayslasted = 73 | tribalwins = 6 | individualwins = 3 | totalchallengewins = 9 | totalvotes = 12 }} XKC, also known as "Brian" or "Brian R.", is the Sole Survivor of . He also competed in . Profile Name (Age): Brian (18) Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Hewlett, NY Personal Claim Of Fame: I plan on being the first blood-related family member to finish college. My dad became a police officer and my mom ending up becoming a stay-at-home mom. Hobbies: Running, playing video games. Pet Peeves: Having to talk to people with zero personality, the sound produced when someone bangs metal around in their mouth, people who say the words moist and ointment to annoy other people. 3 Words To Describe You: Messy (in a good way), Windex (to prevent ants), and Taken (because I am). If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: My sanity, my closest friend, and an unlimited supply of Windex to prevent ants! Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: "Ken Hoang. Kinda nerdy, and although near the end of Sumbawa you maybe gota bit cocky, outside of that game you are really cool and no one would expect you to be a villain!" Reason for being on Survivor: Just look at me. I'm perfect for this. ;) … Okay, but seriously, I want to be able to redeem myself from the flop that was my first game and redeem myself from being goated in another game, and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to do that. I’d be a character to watch, and people would either root for me or pray for me to be eliminated. Either way, I’ll make sure to keep it interesting. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I think I'll be the Sole Survivor because I'm a fighter, and I will use everything in my power to make it in this game. Survivor: Singapore Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs Villains Name (Age): Brian (21) Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Hewlett, NY Personal Claim to Fame: I won Singapore!! Pet Peeves: The same as last time hehe... people with zero personality!! Previous Finishes: Survivor: Singapore, Sole Survivor. Favorite Past Moment: Honestly probably winning the tiebreaker? I almost won immunity, and when I went to tiebreaker and won something luck based? FUcKING AY! Why Did You Come Back?: I won the first time, yeah, but having that crown for a second time? Ugh... yes, PLEASE. Voting History Trivia *Brian is the second winner of the Survivor Canadienne ORG. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Singapore Contestants Category:Esplanade Tribe Category:Sentosa Tribe Category:Marina Bay Tribe Category:Bergabung Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:Returning Players Category:Heroes vs. Villains Contestants Category:Ondska Tribe Category:LGBT Contestants